1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and in particular relates to an interposer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interposer may be used to connect electronic elements, such as a printed circuit board or a chip, disposed on opposite surfaces of the interposer. The interposer may provide conductive paths to transmit signals between the electronic elements.
Conventional interposer processes generally involve forming an insulating layer, such as a silicon dioxide layer, by thermal oxidation of the interposer substrate. However, the cost of the thermal oxidation process is high, such that the manufacturing cost of the conventional interposer is high. Furthermore, because the substrate surface (i.e. SiO2) of the conventional interposer is difficult to be electroless plated, a seed layer can be formed on the substrate surface only by sputtering. However, the cost of the sputtering process is also high. Therefore, a manufacturing process of an interposer with low manufacturing cost is required.